The Universe Hates Us!
by i am mi-chan
Summary: Android AU! In which things never happen as they should and Springtrap is in a boatload of trouble, a side order of stupidity and randomness, and a main course of confusion and misunderstanding. The pizzeria never burned down and Springtrap tried to fix his relationship with the other androids. Also purple guy and him have to share his body. The Universe hates us. FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Chapter 1: Blamed

Okay, so here I am with my FNaF fanfic! My first official FNaF fanfic! So this is where the animatronics (and any other) are androids with animal traits, also they all have their own mind, and are not AI, but nobody , except a select few, knows that. Also the dead kids weren't stuffed, but they haunt the pizzeria. Only the Puppet can talk to them. I believe that is all I have to tell you.

" **Blah blah, blah"** _him_ talking _**Blah, blah blah,**_ _his_ words that aren't physically spoken/pov

Summary: Over the years he had done some bad things, but he never really wanted to. Honest. Everything had been going fine until _he_ came around, a sick bastard of a man. Sure he was forgotten and lonely, but at least he wasn't downright hated. Even his best friend hated him. Now he's found his golden opportunity, a chance to do something besides rusting in the back room. The downside is… _he_ has to tag along. And the past isn't gonna let go, he has to fix what he didn't even do in the first place. At least the bastard agreed to behave…In which the pizzeria never burned down, and our favorite androids are about to be taken from refuge. All while Springtrap goes with the flow, and deals with a double personality. This is a recipe for craziness. And Springtrap and _that guy_ feel like the universe sprung a trap on them.

* * *

Springtrap's pov

I've sat in this dark room for so many years. I'm honestly sick of it. Day after day, the same thing. Stuck in a damp and dark room, doing nothing but sleeping and watching things scurry around in the shadows. Just him, the shadows, whatever lurked in the shadows, his mind, and _him_.

At first I thought I was going crazy, but _he_ was very much there. Usually I'd ignore him but at times he's too hard to ignore. He keeps nagging me about things I had done, even when I never did anything. He did and framed me. He's also the reason I'm here, in the locked door at the back of the pizzeria. You'd think he'd at least take credit for the crimes he did. He seems so proud of- I'm not gonna think about it, not gonna. I need happy thoughts! Oh who am I kidding, I no longer have happy thoughts.

 _ **Oh come now, you're just being a pessimist. As always**_. I want to glare at him, but I can't. He's not physically there. He's in my head...kinda. So I ignore him.

Stupid meanie, he thinks he can tell me what I am! I let out a small growl and decide to sleep. It's not like it can get worse.

 _ **Oh but it can, so much worse**_ , he says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Shush up, or I will make you!" He just laughs, that punk! That wall looks so enticing, I just wanna smash my head into it! That sounds good, but oh so stupid. Good… but stupid. Damn you life!

Okay so I may sound like a psychopath at the moment, but I'm sane! Even if I sound crazy, I'm sane. Yeah springtrap, you're perfectly fine! _**No, you're not!**_ No you jerk, you won't tell me what I am, only I do. _**But I'm you**_ , his voice purrs softly. My body begins to shake uncontrollably. N-no, you aren't me, I'm me. I was perfectly fine until you came along! Stupid grape jelly man!

I hear his seething growl. Yes! I hit the soft spot! Take that grape jelly man, I win so suck lollipops! Haha, I'm so proud of myself!

He smirks, my mood flatlines. _**Oh, so you're proud of yourself huh, he sneers. I'm sure you were proud when you when you killed those poor children.**_ I choke on nothing. No, you did that! I am innocent. You framed me, you, you… killer! I bet you had fun too!

He laughs loudly, so loudly that I hold the sides of my head in pain. The laugh racked through my body. Stop laughing, stop it! It hurts! The laughing only grew more. _**You stupid android, you think you're innocent. But you're not. I'm you, you're me. We are one in the same. I killed those children, yes. But so did you. Do you remember when it happened!**_ I did.

 **Flashback**

I was sitting in the backroom tracing pictures in the dust. I had been back here for a few years, but I'm bored and lonely. The room was locked from the outside so I couldn't get out. The reason I was back there was because I wasn't needed, useless and breaking down. While I was tracing I listened to the noises that came from outside. I liked listening to the sounds of kids laughing, it left a warm tingly feeling in me. Even if I'm an android I still have a conscience, despite what others think. I can feel pain and such, I'm almost human. I just don't need to eat and sleep.

I miss the old days, when it was just me and Goldie, everyone else called him Fredbear though. Seeing as I was his best friend, I had special privileges. But were too old now, they have better models, so we weren't needed. It was sad really. They didn't even try to fix us.

As I was lost in thought, that I didn't hear the door of the backroom open. Or the footsteps of the other presence in the room.

" **Hello there,"** a soft voice greeted. I looked up to see a man in a purple uniform, like the ones I used to see the nightguards wearing. I never really bothered with them, they never bothered me so I was okay with them. This man had black hair tied in a low ponytail and had a scar under his left eye. Speaking of eyes, his were a bright purple, so bright they seemed to glow. At the moment I thought it was cool, now I have grown to hate those eyes. He just smiled down at me. " **Who are you?"**

I blinked for a few moments before answering. "Uh Springtrap, who are you?" He just hummed and smiled at me, but never answered. It felt nice, seeing as nobody had smiled at me in years. He sat next to me and just smiled off into the distant as if thinking of happy thoughts. If only I knew his happy thoughts really were.

"So, Springtrap… I need you're help." I just stared at him and blinked. What on earth could I do. I'm just a useless android. "You can be used as a suit, right?" I nodded. " His smile turned into a huge grin; it was a bit unsettling but at that time I ignored that thought. "Good, good! I need to use me as a suit, whaddya say?"

I contemplated the idea. But then remembered I had a spring lock system in me. After so many years it should be faulty. Also it was never very safe in the first place, I mean just breathing too much on my springs could result in tragedy. Also there is a bit of moisture in this room, which could also unlock my springs. I guess that's why they call me Springtrap, one wrong move and my springs will lock you in. "A-are you sure mister, I mean it's not exactly safe..."

"Oh I think I'll be fine, can't be that bad." He seemed to confident, so it fueled a bit of my confidence. I figured if he was sure, he must know what he was doing. I smiled brightly at the man. "Okay mister, just let me adjust properly!"

When I pushed my springs and endoskeleton out of the way he climbed in. But before he completely went in I gave me a warning. "Just a heads up, try not to breath on my springs too much, and don't make sudden movements. If you do… well something bad could happen and I might not be able to help."

He froze for a second, probably surprised by the circumstances of using me as a suit, but he got in anyways with a small nod.

After he took over I blacked out. I hate when that happens, I really want to know what goes on around me. Not knowing had always been my pet peeve.

I was awoken by something connecting with my stomach. I slowly got up and looked around me. Surrounding me were Goldie, and those new androids that had replaced us. I believe their names were Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy; it was pretty obvious who was who. I smiled sleepily up at them, but my smile faltered when my vision cleared a bit. They all had angry or sad faces. "Umm, is there something on your minds that you want to tell me?" It was a miracle I didn't stutter. I hadn't done anything wrong to warrant their furry, had I?

Chica looked like she was about to tear up. "H-how could y-you," she said in a hoarse whisper. That was when I noticed that they were all covered in a red substance. What had happened while I was out of it.

Foxy let out a menacing growl and swiped his hook at me, narrowly missing. "What t' hell be wrong with you!? Do ye' wants somethin' from us?!" What on earth was the android talking about! His pointy ears were laid against his head as he bared his teeth at me.

Freddy was squatted next to Bonnie comforting the sobbing bunny. He gave me an evil eye. Like seriously what did I do. "You jealous fool! You even went after my brother, are you honestly that jealouse to stoop _this_ low!" I shrunk under the cold gaze.

"I-I d-don't u-"

"Don't say anything!" Bonnie interrupted. "You're just a monster! I hope you enjoyed yourself!"

I turned to my only hope. "G-Goldie…" I flinched when he stared coldly at me. Well he couldn't exactly glare at me seeing as he had no eyes, but that's a different story. "Don't call me that. You don't deserve to call me that after you've dirtied your hands with such a crime." His voice was cold and dripping with venom… who am I kidding, his voice wasn't dripping, it was doused in venom.

I looked down at my hands, they were covered in the same red substance as they were completely covered in. But what was it, it looked like paint but the strong smell it exuded told me that wasn't a possibility.

I-I didn't understand what they were talking about. I followed Goldie's gaze to see a group of five children. Something wasn't right about them. They weren't laughing, or happy. They weren't even moving, they weren't breathing. They had strange marks on them that oozed a crude red substance. It seemed like the same thing that covered my hands. One of the kids, a chubby small blonde girl, her body was split open. There were things inside her spilling out on the floor. A redheaded boy was missing a hand, and he had many just all over his arms and face. The brunette boy had a cut across his throat, most of his cuts were on his legs. The brunette was holding hands with a blonde boy about the same age. The blonde boys' eye sockets were empty, there was red stuff coming out of his holes. A permanent smile carved into his face. Then there was a frail black haired boy, I looked away before I saw what was wrong with him. But I'm pretty sure he was missing an arm and and it seemed like somebody tried to tear his face off.

It was horrifying to look at it. It wasn't right who could have done that … then it dawned to me why they were mad at me. They thought I had done. But I didn't, I would've known if I did something like that. "W-wait y-y-you have it a-all wrong! I-I didn-"

I was cut of by a punch to my face. I looked up to see a furious Goldie. His fist was balled up into a fist. "Shut up! It was obviously you. The blood is on your hands, you were the only other person here when we woke up. And it obviously wasn't us. Besides, what's that." He pointed to my side.

When I looked to my side I saw a knife covered in more of the, what did Goldie call it, yeah blood. It was covered in blood and was right next to me. But I would have remembered, right. But I didn't. he I remembered that strange man in purple. He must have done this. But how, he couldn't have done such a thing using me as a suit… unless he got out and did most of the killing outside his suit. It usually took a few hours for me to wake up, so he had plenty of time to do this.

I looked at them pleadingly. As if I could tell them telepathically that I didn't do it. But it obviously didn't work. I fell onto my hands and knees just staring at the ground in complete shock. My body was shaking uncontrollably.

Foxy walked up to me and put his foot atop my head, resulting in my head colliding with the ground. "Ye even went as far as tryin' t' frame us"

Wh-what, I'd never do that...at least I didn't think so. I wasn't sure what framed was at the time. I whimpered as he put more pressure on my head. This was totally unfair, they wouldn't even let me explain.

I heard Chica sobbing. "Why did you have to take it out on the children! We never did anything to you, and especially not the kids. They had so much in store for their future! They were all friends. Whenever they came to the pizzeria they always played together. The little girl wanted to be a chef."

"Th' redhead had a lot o' spitfire, he wanted t' be a marine biologist. He's make a great sailor too." Foxy continued.

Bonnie looked at the black haired boy. "Alex wanted to be a musician! You took that away from him!"

Goldie looked longingly at the two boys that were. "They were twins. David wanted to be a an actor. His twin was the shy one in the group, but had talent. All he wanted to do was be an artist. Seems you didn't care much about that."

But I didn't do any of this. It was that purple man, that stupid pur- grape jelly man! I wanted to cry, b-but I couldn't.

"You have anything to say for yourself?" Freddy asked in an almost inaudible detached voice. Yes in fact I did, but I couldn't get it out! I didn't do a single thing. Why couldn't they see that, gosh darn it! "I see, you don't." No, No, I did have something to say. You can't tell me what I do and don't have!

Foxy finally released me from beneath his foot. As I pushed my arms up I was kicked in the face. I was sent sprawling a few feet away! It hurt! I was raised up by my neck. I clawed at the hands that were around my neck. I didn't deserve this! "P-please s-stop," I rasped out.

Chica glared at me, in fact they all did. "You honestly thought we were gonna give you mercy," she scoffed. "You ripped those innocent kids apart, so we'll do the same to you."

I was speechless. Seriously, th-they wouldn't do that, would they?

I was pinned against the floor. I tried to get free but it was futile. Foxy's knees pinned down my legs and he held my hands above my head with his good hand. "Don't worry 'twon't hurt... too much that be." He he ran his hook across the side of my face and smirked. He pulled his hooked back and smashed it into my stomach.

I let out a loud groan. He ripped a bunch of my wires and some other things but I'm not sure what. It sounded bad. Straight after he swiped his hook across my wrists. I hissed at that one.

Chica picked up the knife and played with it in her hands. She knelt right above my head and held my face in place. With careful precision she cut the corners of my mouth. It was bad enough my jaw was dislocated from Goldie's punch. I let out another hiss. It pained me, I didn't do anything! Why why, why, I kept asking myself.

Bonnie began to claw at my left hand, his fingers dug into the cracks that formed on my shoulder. Once he got a good grip he began to pull. At the first yank my whole body jerked. Another yank, I winced as my body was shaken again. The third and final yank was a hard forceful jerk that sent bonnie falling back and my arm came with it. I could only stare in shock with my mouth agape. Only a few stray wires connected my arm to the gaping hole where my arm should be _firmly_ be in place.

Freddy was squat besides my and looked at Chica. He held out his hand and she tossed him the knife. When he caught it he slowly brought it down to my throat. I was still too horrified about my arm. I didn't notice until I felt a stinging pain in my neck. The yelp that escaped my throat brought smiles to their faces. It honestly scared me.

This time I struggled harder than ever. I tried to shake Foxy off and run and hide in a dark corner of the room. Foxy only tightened his grip and drove his knees deeper in my legs. I don't know what triggered it, there was a malicious look in their gazes. Maybe it was the anger, or maybe it was the pained moan I let out from the pain.

"P-p-please st-st-s-stop, please," I begged helplessly. My pleas went by unanswered. I looked at Goldie pleading. I didn't want to go through anymore of this torture.

My fear parted a sliver when I saw him give me a soft smile. He walked over to me and the others cleared a way. I slowly sat up and looked up at Goldie hopefully. He knelt down between my parted legs and cupped my face in his hand. "Don't worry... the pain will be over soon," he purred softly into my ear.

At first I felt that I would be safe but when he said those words it sent fear running through my veins ( _ **Wires!**_ Shut the fuck up!). "N-no, l-l-let go!" I struggled to pull away, but his grip was strong. What the hell did he mean by _soon_.

He gave me a pained look, it was fake. Even I could tell, and I'm considered the dumb one! "Aww what's wrong, I thought you'd be happy." He gave a soft whimper as Goldie's grip became harder. Then a smile grew on the others face as white pinpricks appeared in his hollow eyes.. "Don't you worry SpringBonnie, you're suffering is almost over.

I could only stare at him in absolute fear. What was he gonna do! I let out an earsplitting scream when my best friends' fingers plunged into my left eye. Why?! That was all I could think of as he proceeded to gouge my eyes out. He did it slowly and in the most painful way possible. H-He cackled loudly. That sound sent my off the edge. I began thrashing violently; not one of my better ideas. Goldie's hand slipped and his sharp nails ( _ **More like freaking claws!**_ Don't interrupt my flashback!) glided over my eye, leaving an ugly scar there. I screamed at the pain. I shoved my so called friend and held my eye with my good arm ( _ **More like only arm.**_ Shut up or I'll start interrupting you're flashbacks! _**Fine, sheesh…**_ ).

I felt a sticky black substance oozing rapidly from my eye. When I removed my hand I just stared at the floor. My shoulders shook. "Why… why...why... why… why, why, why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?! TELL ME WHAT I DID TO YOU. I DID NOTHING! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY MONSTERS IN THIS ROOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs… well if I had any, technically it'd be "yelling at the top of my voice box" but hey! No need for details.

My mind was completely blank. I didn't notice Goldie towering over my kneeling form, or how he forcefully pulled my chin up. My mind was completely blank. Couldn't think straight or at all even. He finished gouging sat my eye. The pain was nothing but a dull throb to me. Once the procedure was over I was _finally_ tossed aside.

I looked up to see my left eye pinched between Goldie's finger. It was wrong. Too see you're best friend so happy about causing you so much excruciating pain. I looked at all of them. Freddy glared down at me, Chica stared beyond me, Bonnie wouldn't even look my way, Foxy looked pretty smugg. "Guess I'll be keeping this." I turned back to Goldie who pocketed my eye. Guess I wouldn't need that anymore.

"Goldie?" I stared blankly.

"That's Fredbear to you," he spat.

I was shocked. "Wha-" I stopped myself. I shook my head and then looked him in the eye and just gave a sad smile. I nodded obediently, "I-I u-u-underst-stand," I mumbled.

They immediately lost interest in me and tried to look for a way out. I picked myself up and my arm and hobbled over to a dark corner to hide in. I just watched quietly from my quietly. They didn't seem to care though.

After hours of looking they grouped back together in the center of the room. "Find anything?" Goldie asked.

Foxy growled in return, probably a no. Freddy huffed indignantly, also, probably a no. Chica shook her head. Bonnie shrugged.

It continued like that for what seemed like days. They searched and searched but came up with nothing.

Finally things changed. "Thar be no way out!" Foxy yelled frantically.

I then remembered there was a way out. My thoughts slipped through my lips...oops. "Oh yeah, now I remember," I mumbled quietly.

All eyes were on me. Fuck, was the only word going through my mind at that moment. Damn, could they see in the dark or something...wait I can, so they can too. I shrunk under their sharp gazes.

Freddy was the one who approached my little corner. He stopped a few feet away from me. "You have something to tell us?" I shook my head frantically. "Are you sure?" I contemplated my next action. There was an underlying threat in that question.

"W-why sh-should I t-tell y-y-you?" I mumbled boldly. ( _ **Only thing bold about that is the bold stupidity!**_ Yes, that I'll agree with you...now STFU!) Whoops, that didn't come out rights, haha. Before Freddy could give me a straight threat I decided to save my ass before it was too late. It was a miracle they understood me since I began talking at rapid fire speed. "But it's totally not like there isn't a air vent somewhere here that was forgotten and is still unsealed, because there totally isn't! I mean who would do that! Hahahahaha, that would be silly! And the vent totally doesn't lead to the kitchen! I mean that wouldn't be much help, now would it, ahahahahah!" I was so scared of being torn to even more pieces that maybe I might have sounded like a crazy person...not that it really mattered, I mean they already saw my as a psychopathic killer.

They all looked at each other then back at me. "So there's a vent that leads to the kitchen?" Freddy asked for clarification.

"No! I-I-I mean yes!... uh maybe! Most likely! B-But I uh d-don't know where i-it is!" I closed my eyes waiting for a reaction, nothing! Absolutely nothing! I opened one eye to find Freddy right in front of me! A small squeak left my throat, as he grabbed my chin forcefully. "And you're sure about this? This information isn't a lie?"

Well I had wandered around the backroom for a couple years, and had once found a vent that air was still blowing out of, it carried a strong scent of pizza, so it was just a lucky guess. "Uh… w-well I'm not sure, they might have found it by now. But if they h-haven't, i-t should b-be s-s-s-somewhere over in that c-corner." I lifted a shaky hand and pointed to a corner.

They all headed towards the corner and had to clear a path through all the junk. I guess it wasn't sealed because the began to cheer. They all crawled in excitedly. Goldie was the last to leave. He turned to me and gave a curt nod. "Thank you, SpringBon…" and then he left.

I could only stare in shock. He had called me SpringBon, he had never called me by my official name before. I never even got to say goodbye, it'd be meaningless but still… it hurt.

That was the last I ever saw them again….

 **EndFlash**

And it's all your fault, you darn grape! _**I have a name you know**_ , he huffed indignantly. Well I've been here for ages and not once had you ever mentioned a name! _**Well it never came up. Mavis Cawthon at your service!**_ Since you're at my service go-

A creaking sound cut me off. I turn my head towards the door to see it slightly ajar, and I hear voices on the other side. I can't help myself when a look of pure hope crawls onto my face. Today is my chance!

* * *

Soooo~ whaddaya think, I'd like feedback please. Also if you have any questions just ask!


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**I changed Purple Guy's name to Mavis!**

* * *

I wait patiently in my corner waiting for the humans to come my way, I really hope they do! I could have some friends or at least somebody to talk to. Maybe they'd even fix me up; I really need it and my arm is crudely reattached. I wonder what they look like, it's been awhile since I've seen a human before. I wonder what the rest of the world is like! I was getting more excited by the minute! **_Calm down, sheesh it's no big deal._** I was stunned. No big deal, n-no BIG DEAL! _**Yeah no biggie** ,_he said nonchalantly. Screw you man, screw you!

The humans started coming closer and closer, I can hear them now! "I'm telling you this is hopeless," one voice said boredly. Another voice, more excitedly, shot down that idea. "No it ain't, I know what I'm goin' and we're gonna do it! You bet your bellbottoms we'll do it!" I giggled a bit, the second guy talked funny! _**So childish.**_ Shut it Mavis!

There were a few bumps and crashes before they came into my sight. They were waving around a flashlight scanning the area, then they spotted me. I still had a happy grin on my face, but I always did seeing as Chica had engraved in into my face. There was a tall skinny man with brown fluffy hair tied into a short ponytail and lightly tanned skin. He wore wore a black muscle shirt and gray skinny jeans. The other guy was much shorter and a bit chubby. He was a few inches below the first guy's shoulder. He had red hair swept around his head in a curly mess, pale freckled skin, and large glasses. He wore an oversized t-shirt that read "NERD" in big bold letters on the front and a pair of old baggy jean. They stared at me in shock and excitement.

What now? _**Just play dead,**_ Mavis joked. Jerk! "H-hello," I greeted nervously. I was a bit surprised. My voice was so scratchy like nails on a chalkboard, probably from not using it for so long. _**Well duh,**_ Vincent mocks. Well shut up, I mock back.

The humans seemed to be excited too. The tall man was the first to speak, a look of disbelief on his face. "N-no way! It still works too."

The other guy seemed ecstatic. "I told ya we'd find some'n. And you said we would'n! You owe me fifty bucks Mikey boy!" He looked like a kid in a candy store where all the candy was free.

"Shut up Fritz," the one labeled as 'Mikey boy' grumbled. He turned to me. "He looks pretty banged up. And are you sure it can even move?" Fritz scoffed. "Mike, are you doutin' my skillzzzzzz, are you?!" he yelled angrily. Mike was about to answer but Fritz yelled again. "Well are you punk!? ARE YOU?!"

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was kinda scared. "U-uhm why a-are you screaming?" I don't know why they looked at me like I grew a second head, it was an innocent question. At least I think it is. It is isn't it?

"It just asked a question!" Mike screamed. I wanted to say 'No duh!' but I just kept quiet. "What kind of AI does it have? Androids aren't suppose to goddamn ask questions like they have a fucking conscious!"

Well excuse me, is it wrong to have a mind of my own?! That was what I wanted to say but I decided against it. "Is there something wrong?"

"Awesome!" Fritz then bounded over to me looking me up and down. "I think I can fix 'im up in no time. A bit of redesignin' here and there and badabing badaboom, we got ourselves a star!"

Being fixed sounds nice, not so sure about the other stuff he said. Luckily , or not so luckily depending on the situation, I had Mavis with me to explain what the guy was talking about. _**He means he's going to fix you and make you look better.**_ "Oooh" I accidentally said aloud. I'd have to fix that, I can't be saying all my thoughts out loud.

"Hey there! The name's Fritz Smith!"

"Don't talk to it!"

"Mr. Grumpy pants over there is Mike Schmidt. Who might you be ?"

"Springtrap." The guy's grin grew, I don't know why. Did I do something to make him happy? I'm a bit confused. "Okay Springtrap, me an' Mikey boy ovah there are gonna spruce you up till you're good as new. Or as good as we can get ya. Can't have ya looking too new!" I just nodded, not really getting what he was talking about.

Mike glared at Mr. Fritz (That's what I'm gonna call him now!) "Listen dude, isn't it a bit creepy that it has such an advanced AI? I mean it's just a robot."

"But Mister, I d-don't have an AI." This guy is a bit mean. Maybe he's just confused, it wasn't the first time somebody started shouting about AI in front of me. "My old boss a-always told me that I didn't have an AI like n-normal androids, that I was special. He said inst-ead of AI I had a conscious, but he told people it was an AI because they would be su… suspect?"

"Suspicious?" Mike offered. I nod my head vi… vigor-us… I nod my head a lot, which is hard to do when Freddy slit my throat halfway through my neck. "Yes. yes, that's the word. Sus-pi-cous. He said any of the an-droids at this place will be as h-human as possible. Like a c-consciousness a-and stuff. Something about b-body heat a-and being able to eat and drink and stuff… I don't remember the rest. It was such a long time a-a-ago."

Mike then exploded. "What the fuck was wrong with people back then!?Then he paused. "Hold up… where did they even get that type of tech back then…?" He looked at me suspiciously. I didn't do anything, it wasn't my idea! "I guess that explains why you're like that, but eating and drinking is stretching it. What next you sleep?" he asked teasingly.

It made me a bit uncomfortable because it brought bad memories. "I d-didn't need s-sleep before, u-until a certain i-incident." I let out a nervous laugh. "I-I hope i-it doesn't bother you too much."

Mr. Fritz answered right away. "Course not, just means you're ever cooler than we thought! Mikey boy is cool with it too, aren'tcha?!"

Mike groaned in apparent annoyance. "Yeah whatever. But I still don't think this… sentiant(?) will rack up enough cash. He seems to nice, I mean yeah he looks scary but if somebody starts screaming their head of he'll be apologizing like a Canadian from up north."

Why would they need me to be scary. I was created to make kids and grownups happy, not scream their heads off. "Umm, so w-what am I gonna do?"

Fritz got even more excited, if that was even possible. "We are re-opening Freddy Fazbear's but this time as Fazbear Frights! It's a horror attraction. So we need ya to scare the shit outta everybody."

"B-but isn't that bad?"

"No, humans like a bit of a scare. It gives the excitement!"

I nodded. People can be really strange. Why on earth would they like being scared?

After a bit of talking they helped me up seeing as I could hardly walk. When we made it out of the backroom I immediately noticed that the rest pizzeria looked horrible. The paint was peeling off the wall, the roof was cracked, and the the place looked plain horrible. _**Wow, this place took a hit**_ , Mavis laughed at the pizzeria's state. Me, I didn't find it funny at all. This place was my home, it was downright depressing. The brought me to a room with a stage on it and sat me on a chair.

I looked around curiously. I don't remember this place… Things sure have changed when I was gone.

 _ **I remember this place… it's where it all began.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Explained

Springtrap POV

I idly twiddled my thumbs as I looked around the room. I was still curious as to why the place looked so different, and bigger. The stage is so big now, and the roof looks so high. There are way more tables and I really like the checkered pattern of the place. When it was still new and shiny I bet it was a fun place! Right now I'm alone since and Mike went to talk about stuff. They said they'd be back soon so I guess I don't have to worry. I really wish I could explore but I'm too broken. It took a long time for Mr. Fritz and Mike to just get me here. My servo's are locked up but not all the way and there are still bits of other stuff I'd rather not talk about in me as well. My voice box is screwed up so I can't stop stuttering. My endoskeleton is broken in parts and wires are ripped. Then there's stuff even I don't know about! That and the obvious injuries that Goldie and his friends(?) inflicted onto me. Just the thought of that day gives me the shivers!

"Hey Springtrap were back!" I turned towards the doorway to see a happy and a stoic Mike walk in. I stare curiously at them, they seemed to have had an important talk. "So Springtrap are ya ready?!"

"R-ready f-f-oor what?" started to laugh like a crazy person which was kinda creepy. Mike seemed to be scared too, because he stepped away from Mr. Fritz. He finally stopped laughing and answered. "Ta fixya 'course!" I just nod awkwardly.

then brought out this strange thing. It flipped open and had a screen on it. I stared curiously at it, I was about to ask what it was but then it got stranger. He put this long cord into a square hole in the flippy thingy and then turned to me. He looked me up and down before put his hands on my neck feeling it. It tickled a bit, but I'm used to it. He popped open my control panel and put the other end of his cord thing into my neck. "Uh…" was all I could say.

Mike gave me a sharp look. "You're probably wondering what that is…" I nod expectantly as was looking at the screen of the flippy thingy. "That is a laptop and he's using it to scan your systems to see if you're in tip top shape… which obviously you're not, so it'll tell us what exactly needs fixing."

"But I-I a-alre-ady kn-know what most of th-the stuff that's br-oken." All eyes are on me. All of a sudden Mr. Fritz is all up in my face. "Wheere?" I almost screamed. First how did he get here so fast and two, where what? _**He means where is the damage. It's faster if you just tell them.**_

I nod slowly listing everything out in my head. "Oh, uuuh. MY s-servooo-s are locked up, and a bunch of my w-w-ires a-re ripped up. My endo is d-d-destroyed. My v-voice b-box i-i-is broken. Th-that's it." It was a half truth but still a truth nonetheless. No need to tell them the gory details. "Oh and s-some stuff I-I don't know."

 _ **Why don't you tell them the truth?**_ Because I don't want too! _**Meh, suit yourself**_ , Mavis shrugged.

"Well I'll just do a few scans and we can get ya fixed up in a giffy." Mr. Fritz went back to his… laptop, doing scans. Whatever that was. I feel like I've heard it before, like somebody told me about it before. I think it was Mr. Fredericks, yeah him. I miss him.

Flashback

Mr. Fredericks was looking through some papers and talking to Goldie so I decided to join them. It looked important, so I might as well join before I'm dragged in. I silently walked towards them so I could go unnoticed, success. I peek over Mr. Frederick's shoulders seeing as he was shorter than me, Goldie was too tall to peek over his shoulder. The paper had a bunch of charts and words, the big kind. I didn't bother trying to understand because I knew it was a lost cause. At the top of the paper in big letters were the words "Fredbear", so I knew it was about my old friend.

"The scans are looking good, but we may have to close down the pizzeria for a few day to make sure everything is 100% a-okay," Mr. Frederick informed.

Goldie nodded slowly seeming to be half in thought. "I suppose it's alright, what about Springs' scans?"

"His are fine, a bit on the low side but fine. We need to check though, it's beginning to worry me." That's when they noticed me. "Oh hey Springy, what brings you by?!" his voice as cheerful as ever, like he hadn't been so serious before.

I kinda felt ashamed for eavesdropping, and looked to the side. "N-nothing really. I was just curious that's all." I had a clearer view of the paper. "What's that?"

His cheerful demeanor faltered a bit. "Aah, these are just some scans, nothing big!" I gave him a confused look, still not getting what a scan was.

End Flash

I still don't remember what a scan is, but I didn't really pay attention in the first place. Anyways back to Mr. Fritz and Mike. was doing whatever he was doing and Mike was watching him doing whatever he was doing. These scans sound too complicated! _**Well you're not the sharpest tool in the shed so no surprise there.**_

I miss Goldie, I wonder what happened to him and the others. Even if they hate me I'd still like to see them. Wish I could have at least gotten to know those guys a bit more, only met them once and it was when they tried to rip me to shreds. But I doubt I'll ever see them again. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mr. Fritz.

"Okay I'm done. You were right about the stuff you said, but there is something jammed inside of ya. Clogging your systems, not sure what it is. Gotta check that out. Also we need to update some of your tech, ya know so you can be up ta date!"

I just nod as he rambles on about technical stuff with big words I don't know.

"So we start next week, me and Mike will be back next week as well cause we got stuff to do," he finally ended.

"O-oh...okay." Aw gone so soon, I hate being alone and now they'll be gone, W-what if they never come back?! _**Call down Jesus Christ you think too much!**_ "You promise?"

There was a brief pause, but promised, and a promise is a promise. And I trust him just the same.

When they left I was so deep in thought I barely noticed.

 _ **That was boring**_...It was boring, I didn't even understand half the stuff he was saying. _**Because you're stupid, that's why.**_ I'm not stupid, I'm just not as smart as everyone else. Just because I'm a little behind doesn't mean I'm dumb. _**Right…**_

From my seat a glimmer caught my eyes, just what I needed. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I sure know how to use em.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I know it's short but I'm working on making them longer. I'll have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow...hopefully. Thanks to everyone whose read this, favorited, and followed. Please leave a review.**

 **~Mi-chan out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Onward

Springtrap POV

I grabbed the tool box. Mr. Frederick always said I was good with tools. Which I was, I once helped him fix Goldie when he had a malfunction. So if I can fix Goldie I can fix myself up too. _**Oh so you're not useless.**_ I just ignore Mavis for the time being and look through the tools. I spread them out before me. Wow has a bunch of stuff, it's like he brings his whole tool shed. For somebody so small he can sure as hell handle a lot of weight.

"First I hafta unlock m-m-my s-servo. I Th-think th-that's a-all." I can do without wires and a voice box at the moment, right? Yeah, I can do without them. I went to work on my servos as Mavis hummed a song, It was familiar, but I couldn't quite put my tongue on it. It sounded really pretty though.

After a few hours I was done or as done as I could get. It's kinda hard working is such poor conditions. But I think I did a decent job.

"Hi" a high pitched giggle came from nowhere. It sounded like a kid, what would a kid be doing here anyways? "Hello." There it was again that voice.

"Hello!" I just hear my voice echo through the place, no answer or high pitched giggle. "H-hello!" Still nothing. I began freaking out. What if he's hurt or worse... _ **Dead?**_ Mavis offered curtly. Y-yeah that! I slowly get up and turn my head side to side. Nothing. Where was that voice coming from. I headed out of the stage room and peeked down the hall. It looked dark and scary down there, I didn't really want to go down there. "W-what do y-you think I-I should do?" I asked Mavis aloud. Just beyond the hall lay the hell hole I had been locked up for so long. I never wanted to see that place again, it held too many bad memories. Mavis just shrugged his shoulders.

"H-hello?" the voice came again, down the dreaded hallway. It sounded more like a helpless plea this time, as if the owner of the voice was losing hope. The voice was fading slowly. My ears drooped as he stared down the dark hall. Guilt was eating away at my heart. I gave a heave. "Fi-i-ine I-I'll gg-g-g-g-ooo." I ease myself out of the party room and stared into the darkness. My good ear twitched as I held my hands to my chest. I take one shaky step after another, then another, and another, and so on. In no time I'm already half way down the hall. I freeze in my spot too scared to go any further. What If I get stuck back there again? Maybe even forever this time! Maybe I shouldn't go, but whoever is at the end of the hall could be in serious danger. I could always wait for Mr. Fritz and Mike, but they'll be back next week, It could be too late by then. I was torn between going or not.

"Hi…" The voice was barely above pin drop. The only reason I could hear it was because of his heightened hearing. "Please help…us…." The voice was even softer now. I can clearly hear the defeat in the voice. Guilt was slowly eating away at me. There was more of them. Lost, cold, and helpless. I know that feeling. I've been alone for so long, and with nobody to even care about me. Everyone I cared for hated me; Goldie. All the people I could have been friends with; Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. I'm feared; I'm pretty sure Mike isn't comfortable around me. I'm ignored, Mavis. I was locked away, used, and unloved.

I looked up ahead bravely and began to walk down the dark hall. I reach the point where I can see the backroom I was hidden away in. I squeeze my eyes tight and walk past. I head in the direction I think the voice came from. I arrive at a huge rusted metal door. The hinges creaked when I pushed on it. The door had locks and chains all over them. The metal of the chains were rusted and didn't seem too hard to break. I chuckled as it brought back an old memory.

 **Flashback**

Mr. Frederick pushed an huge wooden crate into the middle of the dinner. Me and Goldie had been working on a new song when we saw him pushing it in. We were extremely curious on what was in the box. Me being me rushed over right away. Goldie followed but in a slower pace.

Goldie just curiously inspected the box with his eyes. I on the other hand was on top of the box knocking on the crate. "What is it?!" I asked excitedly.

Mr. Frederick laughed and told me to get of the box. "Calm down, let's open it and find out." He held a crowbar at his side as he stood firmly in front of the box. He jammed the bar into a thin space between the boards that held the box together. He Began to push at it, but it wouldn't budge.

Goldie took a closer step inspecting the place Mr. Frederick tried to open up. He gently traced his hand on the place. "Maybe you should try a different place. The spacing between the boards is a bit larger in the edge on the other side."

"Thanks Gold!" tried what Goldie said but still no avail. He tried all the other places, but the box wouldn't open up!

"Maybe we should apply more pressure on the center of the bar." , but I got in the way.

"Stop, no. Let me handle this!" I grabbed the crowbar and tossed it across the room into a corner. I then proceeded to pounce of the box and dug my hand into one of the cracks my boss tried to open pop open. Once I got a good grip I forcefully tore it out. As the board came out part of it broke into splinters. "Done!" I yelled proudly.

Goldie crossed his arms and shook his head. "You know there are always other ways."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You were taking too long!"

 **Flashback Ends**

After that Mr. Frederick always said Goldie was the brains and I was the brawn. I smiled slightly at the memory before getting back to the task at hand. I ran my hands gently over the chains feeling the cool metal under my artificial skin. It was cold to the ouch and the rust made it feel rough. I slowly curl my hands around the chain and give it a gentle tug.

I almost jumped back at the loud squeak the metal gave. N-no it's nothing, I reassured myself. "Okay, o-one, t-twooo, th-three." On the count I gave a sharp yanks.

The metal snapped like a twig and the unexpected lack of resistance made me lose my balance. Well that's one thing solved, now to see what's behind this door.

"Helloooo…." the voice called again.

I smiled proudly as I tossed aside the chain. "Don't-t w-worry, I-I'm h-here!" I exclaimed happily. The door slowly opened by itself. That must have been why the chains were there; it just wouldn't stay shut.


End file.
